PoT Halloween
by Hotaru Suzuki
Summary: A special PoT Halloween fiction! A Halloween party is planned to be held at Kawamura's sushi place by none other than Kawamura. However thing's don't do as planned, and the members of The Seigaku Regulars are disappearing one by one. Who is behind this? F


**A/N:** Hey, My first PoT fan fiction and none yaoi fiction. Enjoy...Yes! This is what I do when I am suppose to be updating other fics!

**Disclaimers:** Why must I admit that I don't own PoT? Neh, I don't own...

**Description:** A special PoT Halloween fiction! A Halloween party is planned to be held at Kawamura's sushi place by none other than Kawamura. However thing's don't do as planned, and the members of The Seigaku Regulars are disappearing one by one. Who is behind this? Fuji? But he is the first to go...I wonder.

**Warnings:** Light Shounen-ai, little bit of scariness, nothing too bad.

**Pairings:** You did not actually think there would be none? Tsk. Tezuka x Fuji / Oishi x Kikumaru

**Note**: Italics are Japanese words, character's normal sayings (or words) and thoughts.

--------------------------

**--Halloween Party at Kawamura's!--**

It was finally the day of Halloween and the Seigaku Regulars met at Kawamura's sushi place. Every one was in costume save for Echizen and Kaido who refused to dress up, but would attend do to threats of Inui's newest juice. The costumes were not so surprising. Kikumaru dressed up as a black cat, he was completely in all black plus black cat ears, cat tail, and black fur lined every hem of his clothing. Oishi dressed up as a samurai, at Kikumaru's request. Tezuka dressed up as a vampire, with on olden day Englishman style; he even wore fake fangs. Fuji dressed up as a witch; he wore a pointed hat, cloak, and a robe that looked like a dress when the cloak was closed. Momoshiro dressed up as a ware wolf, with fuzzy dog ears and dark grey clothing. Inui dressed up as a mad scientist, which was just a stained lab coat. Lastly, Kawamura dressed like a mummy; with bandages covering his hands and face.

The party had started only been going a half hour when Echizen arrived, late of course. This earned him a playful tackle by Kikumaru, who wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind. "_Occhibi_, you're late! Where have you been?" he whined.

"Eiji, Echizen." Fuji called, camera in hand. He had always wanted a picture of his friend's clinginess toward their_ ichinen_ teammate. When the two finally looked at him, he snapped a picture. He smiled innocently; when his friend blinked a couple of times to rid the dots he received do to the flash. Now to catch some one else. He looked around the room, finally finding something interesting. Momoshiro and Kaido actually getting along, a rare sight. Without warning he snapped a picture, causing the two to blink and look at him.

Tezuka stood beside Fuji, as he so often did; arms crossed. He watched as every one snacked and goofed around. He wondered why he came, besides Fuji's coaxing. It had taken the prodigy all week to get him to come. The two had begun a relationship a few months ago, and Fuji wasn't exactly some one you would want to deal with if he were to get upset. He did not want to mess up anything so soon; after all it was rather difficult for his new lover to be the one to confess. Thing was everyone knew, even other schools. People, who sought after Fuji, would be angry with him for upsetting the prodigy. He sighed silently. '_So, that's why I came._' he thought. A calloused hand on his shoulder brought him out of his little world. "Eh, Fuji?" he said at the smiling boy beside him.

Fuji opened his eyes, but held the smile. "I told you, Kunimitsu; call me Syuusuke." he responded. He closed his eyes again. "Are you alright? You look pale." he asked in all sincerity. He could not remember if he ever saw Tezuka go pale. He received a nod as an answer; his smile that had disappeared now reappeared. "Good." he answered. He let his gaze move to Kaido who was currently poking at one of the decorations he himself put up. '_Falling right into the trap._' he thought. Once the decoration was poked hard enough, it would pop, and blow out the electricity. It was planned well; this was where the fun would begin. He rested his cheek against the _buchou_'s shoulder. "This will be interesting." he said more to himself than anyone else.

Just as planned with one final poke, there was a pop and the lights went out. There were a couple of gasps from every one and Kaido let out a startled cry, the room was completely dark. Fuji kept hold of Tezuka's shoulder and chuckled silently. Kikumaru was another that let out a startled cry, fallowed with "Oishi!" This was answered with "its alright." from Oishi. Tezuka felt his lover leave his side in a sharp movement and a gasp. "Syuusuke?" he questioned quietly, there was no response. Every one waited for an answer from the prodigy, but there was no answer at all.

"Oi, Fuji-_senpai_." Echizen tried. There still came no answer. There was no doubt, either Fuji was keeping silent, or he disappeared.

Kawamura lit a candle, and lifted it above his head to illuminate the room. Surely, Fuji was gone. The acrobat whined. "_Fujiko_ is gone!?" he exclaimed and clung to Oishi's arm. Besides Tezuka he was the only one who knew Fuji the best, if this was a planned joke he was sure his friend would tell him. As if straight out of a horror film, there came a loud scream from the basement of the sushi shop, the voice belonging to Fuji. "WAH!" the acrobat cried.

Tezuka pushed his glasses back up his nose. He heard what Fuji had said, yet could not believe he would be in harm. He headed in the general direction of the sound. "I will go check, wait here." he said in his usual stoic manner. There were few protests from his team mates, but he ignored them. He knew well that his lover would be unharmed in the basement, enjoying his indecent joke. So he thought. He walked down the steps slowly, peering into the dark. "Syuusuke." he called. Suddenly he was grabbed and tugged off the remaining stairs. This made him let out a fairly loud "Gah!" fallowed with the crashing sound of bottles being smashed.

These sounds made Kikumaru cry out again, and every one rushed toward the direction of the basement. "Oi, _buchou_!" Momoshiro called down the stairs. There came no answer. His face completely drained of any blood and he went white. "I'm not going down there!" he cried. He turned to look for Kaido. "_Mamushi_...Where's Kaido?" he said pointing out that Kaido was gone. Once again, straight out of a horror film; there was a loud scream fallowed by crashing noises. This time coming from the back of the sushi shop. The voice belonging to no other but the one Momoshiro was asking about. Again he went white. "K-Kaido?"

"I'll check." Inui said and strolled off toward the back. He stopped short of the entry and turned back to look at the remaining team mates. His face seemed to be horror stricken. "Tch, There is blood..." he said, horror clearly laced in his tone.

"_NYA!_" Kikumaru cried, tightly grasping on to his lover's arm. This received him a gentle pat to the head. He let out a purring sound despite the current situation. Oishi always made him feel safe, even with a pat to the head. It had to be an awful joke done by Fuji; there was just no way that what Inui was seeing could be real. With that, he put on the bravest expression he could, he would be brave until this Fuji created nightmare ended. "Oishi, we should go see if Tezuka and Fuji are alright, _nya_." he said. When Oishi nodded, the two began their way down the stairs.

"The chance of the Golden Pair's disappearance...Ninety-nine percent." Inui said, who was making sure to collect the data on this little experience. This was not what had been planned, he was surprised. Fuji was not to be blamed in this. He needed to point this out. Before he could, the was the expected thud and scream. It was Kikumaru who screamed. A hand came to cover his mouth and he gasped. He was pulled into the back.

Kikumaru came flying up the stairs. "Uwah! Something got Oishi" He cried landing on Kawamura, blowing out the candle. Kawamura had fallen back, and he landed on him. He sat on his team mate's stomach making little sobbing noises. "Something got Oishi!" he cried louder. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he stiffened.

"Eiji, can you get off of me." Kawamura asked calmly. Once the acrobat got off of him, he got up and relit the candle. "Oi, you guys. I don't think Fuji is behind this. He did not plan any of this, infact the lights should come back on any minute. Inui is gone now." he said gesturing to where Inui was standing minutes earlier. Definitely strange. He looked at the remaining three beside himself. Kikumaru was clinging to Echizen, who had been surprisingly calm. Momoshiro was sitting staring at the clingy acrobat. How did Kikumaru get back up with out being snatched as well? "Hey, Eiji. How did you manage get away from who ever is snatching everyone?" he asked.

The acrobat blinked a few times. "Something grabbed Oishi, and I ran..."he said and let go of Echizen. His features were adorned with sorrow. He ran off when his lover got grabbed, he was such a coward.

Just as promised, the lights came back on. The four blinked to adjust their eyes. Momoshiro got up and grabbed Kikumaru's shoulder. "Kikumaru-_senpai_. We should go look in the basement. Kawamura-_senpai_, you and Echizen should go check the back. With the lights they can't hide, so it will be easy to find them." he said and they all nodded. With that he and Kikumaru went down the stairs. They turned the lights on for the basement. Kikumaru went straight looking for Oishi. They looked around the small basement. There was no one down there, and no way out except for the stairs up to the shop. "Doesn't look like there is anyone down here Kikumaru-_senpai_." he said, and turned to look at said team mate. He was greeted with a teary and sniffling Kikumaru. He smiled. _'How cute!_' he thought. "He's around here some where." he assured him.

Back upstairs Echizen and Kawamura looked in the back. What had appeared to be blood in the dark was actually spilled soy sauce. "Eh, Kawamura-_senpai._ There is no one back here. There is no way they got passed us." he said. The two looked at each other, and ran back out. They nearly bumped into the two who were rushing from the basement. They stopped in time to stare at the scene. There stood the five that had suspiciously disappeared, plus one in a hooded cloak. Fuji stood smiling against Tezuka, whose arms were wrapped around Fuji. Oishi stood off to the side by himself as did Kaido and and Inui. They waved. "_Mada Mada._..." Echizen said. Kikumaru flew across the room and tackled Oishi.

"So, who is the culprit?" Momoshiro asked, all fingers pointed to the one in the hood. The person pulled off the hood. "R-Ryuuzaki-_sensei_" he stuttered.

Ryuuzaki grinned. "Happy Halloween." she said. With that she explained she was to one who started this little joke. She went after Fuji, first knowing he would join in with no complaints, from there he was the one who got Oishi and Tezuka. She snuck back up to grab Kaido and Inui. She explained the Kikumaru was not suppose to get away, but Fuji had a hard time getting Oishi to hold still. She described that she intended to get all but one of them, but Fuji had told her about the lights, so they decided to end it. After that, the party continued as planned far into early morning. The two couples had spent most of the time with each other. Fuji pulled some minor pranks, that he found amusing. Kikumaru fell asleep on Oishi's lap sometime toward the end of the party. All around it was a good Halloween.

**Owari**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**Kinda Sucky, maybe OoC too. Be gentle.

**A PoT Glossary:**

_Buchou-Captin_

_Fujiko- Kikumaru's pet name for Fuji_

_Ichinen- Freshman or First Year_

_Mada Mada- A variation of Echizen's favorite saying 'Mada Mada Dane'. Unsure on correct Translation_

_Mamushi- Kaido's nick name. Means 'Viper'._

_Nya- A cats noice in Japanese. Kimumaru makes this sound often._

_Occhibi- Kikumaru calls Echizen this instead of his name. Means 'Kiddo'. I think_

_Senpai-Upper Classman/Senior_

_Sensei-Teacher_


End file.
